


The Real Alfalfa Sprout

by wanheda_two_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: This is just a collection of 250-word ficlets I'm doing in celebration of Bob winning Alpha Male Madness. No theme, just anything sent to me onTumblr!





	1. Vote For Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you want your own fic, send me a message!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke recruits Bellamy to help her vote in a poll

“Bellamy, please,” Clarke begged for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Why do you need me to do this again?” he asked his friend.

“Have you not been listening to me for the last two days?” she admonished. “If I win this poll, I get two tickets to meet Twenty-One Pilots, backstage passes and everything! Come on, Bell! Please!”

And it’s not that he hadn’t wanted to listen when she’d called him about it on Wednesday night, but he’d just gotten into a huge argument with his mom and Octavia, and he’d been distracted. But he knows that things have been hard for Clarke, too, especially since her dad died, so winning this would mean a lot to her. Hell, maybe if he helped her win it, she would finally see just how much she actually means to him.

So he texts Miller, and he has his friend round up all the guys on the football team, begs him to get Monty and the AV geeks involved, goes to Raven and pitches his idea and Raven volunteers the shop kids. Even Luna is in on it, bringing her entire ECO team to the voting party. Bellamy talks to Lincoln, who talks to his boss, and ends up getting Grounders reserved just for them for a few hours, and they sit, more then fifty of them, on phones, and laptops, and tablets, and they vote. They vote until polling closes, and not more than two minutes after the winner is announced, his phone rings, and Clarke asks him if he’ll go to the concert with her.

He does, and he kisses her backstage, just as the band is wrapping up their final number.


	2. Beauty and the Beast AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something I have always thought made sense: Beauty and The Beast AU

If exteriors were anything to judge by, Clarke Griffin would say without a doubt that falling in love with Bellamy Blake was impossible. The curse inflicted upon him as a child had left him looking horrid and menacing, and he’d let his outward appearance leech into his personality, leaving her trapped with a man who was just as ugly on the inside as on the outside. When she’d first come to save Jake Griffin’s life, Bellamy had been obnoxious, rude, and unapproachable. She’d learned with time, however, that the truth was that he was young, alone and scared, and that he’d learned to keep people at bay to protect himself.

Slowly, through quiet dinners by the fireplace and readings of his favorite epics, and her favorite love stories – _The Iliad_ and _Pride & Prejudice_ often made appearances – she began to see him for what he truly was. Bellamy was thoughtful and caring, he was funny and curious, adventurous and fiercely protective. He made her feel safe and loved, and before she knew it, just as the last petal of the rose he always held so dear, she fell in love with him.

She watched was awe as he was transformed back to human form, and she laughed happy laughter at how the man who stood before her looked exactly as his personality made her imagine. He took her in, unwilling to believe that his curse was finally broken, and met her mouth in a searing kiss as their newly-human friends cheered on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going, and you can always come cry about our sweet little alfalfa sprout with me [here](http://youleftme-clarke.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
